Provide the Division of Cancer Treatment purified type C retroviral proteins, nucleic acid probes, hematopoietic growth factors, and cell cultures of diverse hematopoietic origin. These reagents will be used in experiments concerned with developing a rationale for the treatment of cancer by first understanding its cause on a fundamental basis. These studies will lead to information on normal or abnormal mechanisms for the control of cell growth and function by specific growth factors. In a practical sense, these studies will enable long-term growth of specific hematopoietic cell types and provide an opportunity to identify cells from patients which may express a virus like HTLV.